


Is This Real or Just a Dream?

by mysweetadeline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: She gasps, but somehow there’s no air.She cries, but she doesn’t feel the tears.She nods, but the reality’s still there.(She’s breaking, of course, but he has seen her break before).





	Is This Real or Just a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Still dying after infinity war so here you go. (Spoilers ahead).
> 
> Title: Be Still by The Killers

She gasps, but somehow there’s no air.

 

Her hands are pressed to her stomach, her eyes are resting upon Vision’s body, and her head is screaming  _ no, no, no _ , because this isn’t the end, it can’t be. 

 

Numb and hollow, she drops to the ground, her body limp and her head hung low. 

 

She’s tired. She’s so, so incredibly tired and she doesn’t want to think, she doesn’t want to feel, she doesn’t want to face reality. 

 

Her breaths come in short and sharp intakes of air, and there isn’t enough because how could there ever be enough when they just… when he just... 

 

She cries, but she doesn’t feel the tears.

 

They drip to the ground, the same ground where the fallen lies now. She thinks of the ash mixing in the dirt, dissolving in her tears, and melting deep into the earth, and she thinks, she thinks to herself _ how? this used to be a person.  _

 

When he approaches her, slow and as silent as he’ll ever be, she feels the need to turn away, but finds that she doesn’t have the energy or the heart to do so.

 

(She’s breaking, of course, but he has seen her break before).

 

His hand is on her shoulder, his beard tickles her ear, and his voice whispers, gentle and soothing,  _ Natasha, we need to go. _

 

And she’s shaking her head because the moment they start moving is when it becomes all too real. But Visions body has already been moved elsewhere, and the others have disappeared. 

 

The wind whips her hair out from behind her ears and suddenly everything collides and it’s all too much to handle. 

 

She turns to Steve and folds into him, clings to him like he will make it all go away, this reality that simply cannot be real. 

 

He grabs for her, grabs ahold of anything he can touch; her neck, her hair, her shoulder, and maybe, just maybe, he needs this as much as she does.

 

When they break apart, they’re both crying, their faces wet with tears. He wipes hers away, his calloused fingers brushing softy across her cheek. 

 

They look at each other, and for a split second he’s just a kid from Brooklyn trying his best to stick up for himself and she’s just child from Russia scouring the streets for anything, anything that would give her one more meal. 

 

And then the moment’s over, and reality seeps back in. 

 

“We’ll get them back,” he finally says, his voice a hollow shell of the unwavering confidence it once was, “Wanda, Sam, T’challa and,” he stops for a moment, “... Buck”.

 

He looks at her with this intensity, as if he’s scared she will disappear too. 

 

Then he says: “We’re still here,” as if this makes all the difference, as if this is the key piece to the puzzle.

 

She nods, but the reality’s still there. 


End file.
